Petals and Katana
by bAsAn
Summary: The Pirate Hunter Roronoa Zoro and The Devil's Child Nico Robin fell in love with each other. The ups and downs, the stupid cat fights and their sweet moments. oneshot compilation.
1. Chapter 1

**Err, well this is my first fan fic guys. Please. Please. Please bear with me. I love ZoRo immensely that's why I decided to make a story for the damn good pair. It would be very random because im an impulsive person. I might decide to make a cute scenarios today then make them fight the following day. Hihihi.**

**I do not own One Piece. **

**Chapter 1**

**LUCKY**

Zoro used his right hand to help Robin lift herself from the ladder of the crow's nest leading to the gym.

"Hey." Robin smiled as she reached for his hands.

"oi, You're late, woman."

"im sorry, Nami's still up a while ago. I needed to wait and make sure she's asleep before coming here. Miss me?"

"tch." Zoro rolled his eyes as he looked the other way, avoiding an eye to eye contact with her.

Robin giggled as she noticed the sudden change of color on his cheeks. "Fufufufu! Zoro, you're so obvious, you know that? You're too transparent. You're blushing. Cute"

"stop that mocking laugh of yours." He then sit at the bench of the crow's nest, a lil bit pissed off with her evil girlfriend.

"So, what now?" Robin asked as she fixed herself beside the swordsman.

"I don't know. Things happened so fast. Do you think it's about time to tell them about us?" He answered.

Robin frowned and stared at the floor of the crow's nest. He looked at her and reached for her right hand.

"I know you're scared that our relationship might ruin the crew. But we can't keep this forever. "

Robin smiled at him but the sadness in her eyes bothered Him. She leaned at the swordsman's arm.

"Everything will be fine. They will understand. I'm quite sure about that." He kissed her head and stroked her long raven hair as he leaned his back at the bench seat again.

"I'm worried, especially at Luffy's reactions."

"I'll be the one to talk to him." He assured her.

Sitting just like that with him makes her feel so secured. His warmth makes her so happy. She never doubted him.

"Zoro.."

"hmn..?"

"I never thought that a day will come, that I'd be this comfortable with someone..With a man.."

Zoro can't help but smile. He's a lucky man after all. He built walls around him. He never trusted her from the start but he does admit that he was really attracted to the gorgeous archaeologist. He's been a fan of her long slender legs, pointy nose, her hair and that evil smirk she always give after breaking the enemies' spines or necks. He tried so hard to suppress the feelings for the archaeologist but she managed to break those walls. The incident at the Water7 made him admire including her personality. He was surprised and hurt when he learned that she's willing to sacrifice herself for the whole crew and then one day he admitted to himself that he could never look at her the same way again.

"oi Robin, it's cold in here. I think it's best for you to sleep at your room. You'll catch a cold."

Zoro smiled when he noticed that she's already asleep. He kissed her forehead and stared at her while she sleeps peacefully at his arm. He carefully moves her and wraps his one arm around her waist. She moved unconsciously and fixed her head to his chest.

"Damn, I'm a lucky man. She's so beautiful."

He then rested his head on hers and fell into deep slumber.

**So that's the chapter 1. It's a bit short. Next chapter would be about them confessing to the strawhats and a lil bit of a **_**"happy hour"**_** for our couple, maybe? Ishishi XD Uhm, I would really appreciate if you'll leave comments and reviews or any suggestions. Thanks ^_^**

**PS. Im really not good at describing scenarios. Sorry TT_TT.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! Before anything else, I would like to thank you for reading the first chapter. It really means a lot. The positive reviews for my first fan fic really really really made me so happy as well. Thank You. :3**

**Chapter 2**

**She Loves You**

It has been three weeks and it's getting harder everyday to keep their relationship a secret. They managed though to keep things so casual between them when everybody is around.

It was a sunny day. Luffy, Chopper and Ussop were playing at the lawn deck. Brook was at the corner of the lawn deck with his sheet stand trying to make an original violin piece. Franky was at his workshop trying to develop the Thousand Sunny's soldier dock system. Nami was busy making maps at the ship's library while Sanji was busy preparing his special dish with the fresh shark that they've had caught. Robin was comfortably sitting on her foldable-beach-chair. She was reading a book about the Asian history and as usual, Zoro was at the crow's nest swinging the humongous dumbbell.

"Oi Robbbbiiiiin, let's play hide and seek" Luffy shouted, throwing his arms up while running and desperately looking for a hiding place.

"ichi, ni, san, yon….." Chopper counted facepalming while the two hide.

The archaeologist smiled as she watched them play like kindergartens. "fufufufu! Go ahead, im fine here." She then continued to turn the pages of her book. She looked up at the crow's nest and saw her sexy boyfriend looking back at her. She flashed a sweet smile at him. He smiled back while lifting his dumbbell.

"Lunch is ready!" Sanji yelled. "Nami-swaaan~! Robin-Chwaan~! Today's dish is made especially for you~! He cheerfully added while doing the stupid-noodle-love-love-dance.

"yahooooo!" Luffy, Chopper and Ussop cheered then everybody proceeded to the dining room.

"Oi Luffy! Don't snatch my food!" Ussop shouted.

"Don't fuckin' stretch your arms and steal everybody's food!" Sanji kicked Luffy angrily at his face. He turned to Nami and Robin "oh, Nami-san~!, Robin-Chwaan~! How's the food? Do you like it?" He cheerfully added.

"oi, that's an extremely and unbelievably sudden change of mood, Sanji." Ussop mumbled.

"This is really delish, Sanji." Robin answered. She knows that Sanji is a really good cook but today's dish is exceptionally delicious.

"tch. Ero-cook!" Zoro mumbled.

"What was that marimo?!, Wanna fight?" Sanji challenged as he put his hands on his pockets like his usual fighting stance.

"Bring it on you perverted cook!" standing up unleashing his two katanas.

"You two, Stop that!" Nami butted in and throwed punches on Sanji, Zoro, Luffy and Ussop's head.

"Oi! Nami, why did you hit me?!" Luffy protested.

"Nami! I got hit too! Oi! Why?" Ussop grumbled

"Shataaaap! You're so noisy and stop stealing everybody's food from their plates,Luffy! Nami sighed while she sits back on her chair.

"fufufufu! Nami, don't get yourself too stressed with those guys." Robin giggled. Nami's the only one among the crew who has the angst to discipline the boys. Robin is amazed but feels sorry for her. The stress brought by the boys is really intolerable sometimes.

"Oh, I have something important to tell you guys." Robin blurted out.

Everyone turned their gazes to Robin. Zoro looked at Robin's eyes. A cold sweat came out from his forehead. They've had both agreed that Robin would be the one to announce it and Zoro will do the talking to their captain and to the perverted cook because they're pretty sure that Sanji's reactions would cause havock.

"Zoro and I…" Robin paused for a moment, trying to form the next word but her tongue wouldn't move. She was nervous and tensed. She tried her best to calm down but the anxiety was haunting her.

"Robin.." Zoro interrupted. He nodded at her to let her know that he's with her. He assured her that no matter what happens, he will always be by her side. She sighed and nodded back. She was suddenly relieved.

"Zoro and I.. we're..we're dating.." Robin finishes the sentence with a smile, looking at everybody.

Everybody was so shocked and the dining area fell into a complete silence. Ussop's fork fell under the table. The clash of the fork and the floor was too loud at that moment and echoed to the whole room. Nobody was talking. The silent moment feels like forever but then a high pitched cute voice broke the silence.

"E.. ehe..Robin, is this one of your pranks again? Last time, you scared me to death. You played with the white cloth and the flashlight and used your devil fruit to scare me." The innocent Chopper said.

"Chopper, everyone..Robin's telling the truth. This is not a kind of prank. We're dating. Yes, I'm dating her. I'm dating our archaeologist." Zoro confirmed.

"EH?! EH? WHAT?!" everybody exclaimed in harmony just like a choir.

"Robin, since when?" Nami asked. She was still in a state of shock trying to absorb everything.

"well, it has been three weeks." She answered.

"aw! Im SUPER surprised! I never really expected news like that! I think that's a SUPER cute side of them! What ya think Brook?" Franky said while doing his signature move.

"Yohohoho! Im so happy for the both of you, Robin-san and Zoro-san! Ah, you really look so happy Robin-san, I was just thinking if you could let me see your-!"

"Cut it out!" Nami shouted while kicking the Skull before finishing his perverted sentence.

"Oi Robin! Zoro! You should have told us about this a long time ago. I mean, we've been always together. This should not be a big deal, right Luffy?" Nami said. She was overwhelmed. She hugged Robin. She was happy about the news.

"So, Robin and Zoro are in a relationship?" Luffy folded his arms and asked curiously.

"Uhm." Everybody nodded as an affirmation, waiting for the Captain's comment about the big news.

"You mean the girlfriends-boyfriends thingy?" he asked at a confused tone. It was a dumb question but they were used to those kinds of questions.

"uhm." Everybody nodded as an affirmation again.

"sugeeeeeee, Zoro! That means you and Robin will be having a baby soon! Chopper, we'll be having a new playmate! Ne?! aha-ahahaha!" Luffy laughing while patting Zoro's back, overwhelmed with his dumb innocent understanding of a relationship.

"yeaaah!".Chopper agreed!

Zoro and Robin blushed with the idea.

"that's way too early for that!" exclaimed everybody. Luffy grinned despite of everybody's rejection of his stupid idea. His laugh and smile was like an infective gangrenous wound, everybody found their selves laughing with his lame but rather cute imagination.

"I think the captain of this ship couldn't care less about the issue." Nami exclaimed while smiling at Robin and Zoro.

Everybody was happy about the news except for one of course. Sanji lit a cigarette and walked towards the door of the kitchen. "I'll just breathe some fresh air. I'll be staying at the lawn deck for a while." Everybody fell into silence and all eyes were at Zoro.

"Zoro.." Robin walked towards him then she tapped him at his shoulders and nodded.

"I'll be right back.." Zoro replied then he followed the cook.

"You really know how to surprise us." Sanji blurted when he felt that the swordsman was already standing behind him. He puffed but grumbled when he noticed that he was just puffing the filter of the cigar. He threw the filter and then he lit another cigar. He started talking again.

"Listen Marimo.." Sanji blurted. "Im pissed off right now but I don't wanna fight. I wanna tell you that relationship spells responsibility. I'll be the first one to kick your ass if you make my Robin-chan cry. I love ladies but I care about Robin-chan and Nami-swan the most and you know that." He continued.

The swordsman was speechless. Sanji's a flirt and he despise it. He flirts with every lady that he sees. He would always do the stupid noodle-dance whenever he sees a lady but this time it's different. Zoro could feel the seriousness and the immense care and concern of the cook for the two straw-hat ladies.

"tch. I don't need an advice from you, Ero-cook. I love Robin. I won't let anybody touch her, even a single strand of her hair. I will protect her. And if I could then I would give everything for her in a heartbeat." Zoro assured him while folding his arms.

"I was really pissed Marimo. I really feel like kicking you a while back but that would surely upset Robin-Chan. I hate the fact that you love your katanas as much as you love yourself. You never really cared about women." Sanji calmly puffed his cigar again. "But.."

"But?" Zoro asked as he arc one of his eyebrows.

"I think I've had heard already the words that I really wanted to hear from you tonight."

"huh? Tch." Zoro mumbled.

"That's that. I got to go." Sanji finishes the conversation.

"oh by the way, You're a one hell of a lucky guy. **She loves you **and you know you should be glad, and that's a valid reason for me to be happy for her."

Sanji marched towards the kitchen and he was startled when he saw Robin standing at the doorstep.

"oh, Robin-chwaaaaan~~! Have you finished eating your lunch? Was it good?" he began to move like a stupid noodle again.

"Sorry for walking out a while ago, I was really really jealous Robin-Chwaan~! But Nothing will change, I will still cook the best dish for you, my precious Robin-chwan ~!" continued by the Ero-cook still doing the noodle-dance floating in the air.

"His mood doesn't really have a proper transition. He's unbelievable." Ussop mumbled that have appeared and stood at Robin's side.

The straw hats had finished eating their Lunch and they came out from the dining room one by one. They went to their respective places and do the usual things they do. Luffy, Ussop, and Chopper took a nap at the lawn deck. Sanji went inside the kitchen to wash the dishes. Nami continued to work with her maps. Brook tried to play his newly composed piece and Franky went to his workshop. Everything was very usual. Nothing has really changed after the revelation.

Zoro climbed to the crow's nest to take a nap. He was about to sleep when Robin knocked at the door. "its me." She said.

"hey." Zoro opened the door. He smiled then hugged the archaeologist. "See, I told you so. Everything will be alright." He said while hugging her very tight.

"Yeah, I'm so relieved. I love you." She whispered on his ears.

"I love you too." He answered back.

**So that's the chapter 2. Robin's a lil bit OOC here. What ya think? Uhm, as well as Zoro ?:p but I swear, im trying my best to stay out of the OOC zones. **_**Chikage Zorobin**_** mentioned at his/her review that anyone can change when they are in love with someone and I really agree with that, pal. :D hihihih! I'll start to think some loveeey dovveyy sweet scenarios for the next chapters…Again, thank you for reading. Lovemuch! ^_^**

**Till next time. :3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for reading chapter 2, Guys! Your positive reviews made me really really happy! Here's a cute convo from our adorable ZoRobin. **

**Hope you enjoy. :3**

**Chapter 3**

**Endearment**

"What are you reading?" asked Zoro while doing push-ups at the crow's nest. "You were smiling the whole time while reading."

"A novel." Robin answered after sipping a hot cup of coffee. Zoro and Robin now usually spend their time together at the crow's nest. They've been making quality time together without giving up the things they usually do when they were still single.

"Zoro.."

"hmn?"

"im just wonderin', is it really necessary to have an endearment for the one you love?" robin asked while flipping a page of the book.

"I dunno. Maybe? Maybe not?" Zorro answered.

"should we have one?"

"what? Us?" He suddenly blushed, still doing his push-ups.

"fufufufu! For a change, you know." Robin giggled.

"let's see. So what do you want then?" Zoro asked curiously.

"What about ..hmm..baby?" she exclaimed.

"we're not toddlers." He objected.

"fufufufu.. honey?"

"doesn't sounds good to me."

"sweetheart?"

"too cheesy, woman."

"tart?"

"tart? What tart?"

"tart.. short for sweetheart.."

"ugh..! Gahd, Robin"

"cheese curls?"

"what?! that's too childish.. and cheesy, literally."

"mallows?"

"do I look chubby?"

"love?"

"hmmmnn.. nope.."

"katana boy?"

"huh?"

"you're too picky! You think!" she demanded.

"how about babe?"

"I don't like it." She rejected.

"ugh.. you know what, I think this isn't a good idea after all." He said.

"fufufufu! yeah, I guess so."

" Besides, I really love how you say my name. Really."

She blushed with his last statement.

"me too." Said robin with a sweet smile.

From his push-up stance, he stood up. Robin tossed the towel to him then he wiped his dripping sweat from his body. He kissed Robin on her forehead. "I'll just take a shower."

"yeah, you stink." She teased.

"tch."

Zoro marched to the doorstep. "and oh, Robin..Stop reading those cheesy novels. It's not good for your health. You'll get fat. " Zoro teasingly smiled at her.

**Chapter 3 done! its short but I really enjoyed writing the dialogues. Hehehe! I'll make a longer chapter next time guys. I won't promise but I will do my best! :)**

**About the reviews of chapter 2:**

_**Kojo208**__** & **__**xXwendyXx3**__**,**_

_We sometimes see and hear Sanji blurt quotable quotes in the Anime and that made me think to make his behavior mature. I really find him smart at the Anime and Manga…and pervereted XD_

_**Chikage Zorobin**_

_Yeah, I think she's a lil bit OOC when she confessed her relationship with Zoro. She's known as a mature blunt and strong woman. Right? But let's not forget the fact that people really do change when they're in love. XD hahaha! (a self argue hereee. Silly meee)_

_And yeah.. I've been a fan of Luffy's comic reactions and epic dumb ideas from the start. :3_

**Thanks for your reviews guys. Still Hoping for your support for the next chapters. ^_^**

**Im tired from school guys and i need to sleep early. I need a decent sleep tonight. Now Signing off… zZZZzzzZZZZzzz**


	4. Chapter 4

**Robin loves books so yeah.. **

**Enjoy! :D**

**Chapter 4**

**Book**

The Straw Hat pirates docked at a small island and stayed there for the whole day to rest. Sanji went to the nearest town to buy their food supplies. Franky and Ussop looked for some gunpowder and scrap metals for their new canon and as usual Luffy, Chopper and Brook went to the nearest restaurant. The two ladies decided to stay on the ship and Zoro…? Well, he was surprisingly at the bookstore at that moment. (haha!)

"oi Ossan, what book is this? I saw this at the corner of that bookshelf. Are you still selling this?" Zoro showed the book to the old man who owns the place.

"Oh, that! You have a good eye, young man. That's a very rare book. That's an ancient book. Tahatahataha!" the old man laughed then chugged a liter of sake.

"Ancient book huh? Then why is it sealed with a black paper? And it's different from the other books, it has a weird writings on its cover" asked Zoro.

"It's written in Hindi and that's the reason why nobody cared to open that book. I sealed it with a special paper to prevent the termites from eating it." He explained.

"I'll take it." said Zoro.

"oh? Are you sure? Tahatahataha!"

"yeah."

"take it with you, I'll give it for free!" the old man winked.

"huh?! But why?"

"im really glad that somebody had noticed that book today! Tahatahtaha!"

"You sure? This book? For free?"

"yep. Take good care of it."

"Sure, thank you!"

He left the bookstore then he decided to go back to their ship to give the book to his lover.

* * *

She was at the lawn deck sitting on her foldable beach chair reading a book when Zoro appeared at her side.

"oh, hi. Where have you been? I've been waiting for you." Said Robin.

"looking for some stuff.." He showed the book sealed with a black paper. "I hope you like it." He handed the book to her.

"oh! A book?"

She was surprised and touched for his effort. "Thank you, Zoro." She sweetly smiled at him. She was happy and it was written all over her face.

"Touched?" he teasingly asked.

"Should I?" she kiddingly answered.

"tch." The swordsman mumbled.

"fufufufu. Hey im just kidding. Im just so surprised and happy because the deadly Pirate Hunter Roronoa Zoro actually bought a book for me. That's really unusual." She teased.

He blushed and looked away from the archaeologist. She tampered the seal and then she read the title that is written on the cover. "oh, is this?!" Her eyes widened. She flipped the book to check the back cover.

"The old man at the books store said that it's written in Hindi. You once told me that you could read Hindi, right? That shouldn't be a problem." Explained Zoro.

"Zoro.." she was still staring at the book cover.

"hmn?"

"did the old man tell you the contents of this book?"

"He said it's an ancient Indian text. You love history and I thought you'd love the book." He explained

"Did he say more?"

"Nothing more."

Robin stood up from her chair and walked to her swordsman. She locked her eyes on his as she smirked.

"oi, what's with that face?" he curiously asked.

"fufufufufu.. You really made my day Mr. Swordsman. Im loving this book."

"so what's the book all about?"

"You really wanna know?"

"of course." He answered.

She leaned towards him and whispered to his ear in a very sexy voice. "This book is the famous book of _Vātsyāyana__. _It talks about the human sexual behavior and it also gives an advice on sexual intercourse. This book is the_ Kama Sutra. _Have you heard about that book? Fufufufufu._" _She explained with a naughty smile.

He was surprised and he unconsciously walked one step away from her. His cheeks turned to red. He was so embarrassed and wished that he shouldn't have trusted the old man at the book store. She followed him then she drew traces of figures on his chest with her index finger. "should we read this book together tonight, Mr. Swordsman?" She arched an eyebrow and naughtily teased her lover.

"Stop it, woman!"

His girlfriend was evil. She kept on teasing him.

"fufufufufu, you're so adorable, Zoro. Hey Im just joking! This isn't Kama Sutra. This book is all about the Sanskrit literature." She was laughing so hard and enjoying the situation.

"oi, stop making fun of me!"

"you're so cute, you know that? Fufufufu"

"tch."

"I love you, thank you. I really love this book." She kissed him on his cheek then she gave him her sweetest smile.

"you're so evil, woman." He mumbled.

"fufufufufu" she giggled.

* * *

**Orayt! That's chapter 4! XD so I ended up making a fluff story. Gomennasai! I can't really think of a decent plot so the best thing to do is to make it a fluff. .**

**I'll do my best to make every chapter cute and lovely and worth your time guys. Hope u like it. **** Reviews would be greatly appreciated. :D **


	5. LOVING STRANGERS (extra)

**This is an AU . You might find it weird but.. err I hope you'll like it.. please review. It would be greatly appreciated if you could give some tips and tricks to improve my writing especially grammar. Ehehe. My tenses are all mixed up sometimes. Oh.. so here you go….**

* * *

**Loving Strangers**

The sadness was eating my entire soul. I couldn't accept that my best friend Kuina is gone. It has been 2 months when she passed away but I couldn't just digest it. I decided to take a walk and get some fresh air around eleven that evening when the girl across the street approached me.

"Hey young man, need a companion?" said the woman who's chewing a bubble gum. She was tall, dark and has a pointed nose. She has those blue tantalizing eyes that captured my attention the most. Her lipstick was a shade of red as well as her nail polish. She was wearing a purple cocktail dress that showed her long slender legs and her long raven hair looked so smooth that made me want to touch them. She was beautiful; I do admit that I was stunned by her beauty. I was too upset and depressed at that moment that I didn't even realize that I was already at the red light district of our city and yeah, she was a prostitute.

"Nope. I want to be alone." I answered then I continued to walk.

"Oh, okay then. I'm disappointed cuz yer a cutie." She giggled.

I looked back at her. She puffed her cigar and smiled at me after. I didn't really know the reason but I asked her name. It must be my impulsive side.

"What's your name?"

"Robin. Nico Robin." she answered. She continued to chew her gum and I find it alluring.

"Do you wanna go somewhere else, Robin?"

"You said you wanna be alone, Cutie?"

"It's Zoro, Roronoa Zoro."

* * *

"Are you not going to demand something? Do you want me to strip? Lap dance? You paid me, you know." she said while undressing herself. She was sitting on the other side of the bed.

"I just wanted someone to talk to, woman." I answered while I lay down beside her.

She seemed surprised. She put back her clothes on again.

"okay. Talk." she lay down on the bed. We both stared at the ceiling.

"im sad." I started.

"yeah, I can see that."

"my best friend passed away 2 months ago. A plane crash killed her."

"im really sorry to hear that."

"She's all I've got. I'm an orphan. We grew up together and now she's gone. I really don't know how to start again. Im so lost."

She didn't talk after my last statement but she was listening. We were still both staring at the ceiling and the room fell into silence for a moment.

"I live alone." She blurted out.

"since when?"

"eight. My parents died on a car crash."

I was saddened by her story. I noticed a tear drop that fell from one of her eyes. She looked so fragile at that moment. I felt weak just by looking at her.

"im sorry. I was carried away." She apologized while wiping her tears.

"it's okay." I looked at her and smiled.

"hey." She blurted.

"hmn?"

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For tonight."

"I should be the one who's thanking you right now, silly."

"Men had paid me for sex. It's amusing that you're paying me just for a talk."

"What you gave me is better than sex. Thank you for sympathizing with me."

"No, I want to thank you also. I've never encountered a man like you. I feel respected for the first time."

"You know what, you're beautiful, really." I cheerfully said.

She blushed and thanked me for the compliment. We stayed up till two in the morning telling stories and then we eventually fell into deep slumber.

I ended up looking for her every night at the red light district. We sometimes hangout at my place and spend time together drinking and having an endless talk. We became close friends then I realized that I wanted more than just that after a month...

**Sorry for making our adorable Nico Robin a prosti here. Did I play with the characters too much? I actually got the idea from the song LOVING STRANGERS by Russian Red . I was on my way home when I heard the song from my phone's playlist then those weird scenarios kept on haunting me then I decided to write it down here. Haha! XD BTW, thank you for reading the chapter 4. it makes me so happy that some of you are really enjoying the stories i have written.**


	6. facebook

**FACEBOOK**

**Zoro just got home, tired from work, he opened the fridge to grab a beer and some chips and stuffed himself with those. He opened his laptop and started browsing the internet.**

_**Search bar: **_

_**Log in.**_

ZoRobin

_**password.**_

Nicorobin

_**Search bar: **_

Nico Robin

**Scroll. **

**Scroll.**

**Scroll. **

**Scroll.**

"**Oh, new party pics. Celebrating for promotion." he smiles as he reads the new update. "She's really gorgeous." He mumbled.**

**For the nth time, he's doing it again. **

**This has been a daily routine for him, to stalk the archaeologist. Nico Robin was a gorgeous attractive smart woman, oozing with sex appeal, his officemate and his love interest. He sees her everyday at their office but he's too shy to get close to her. He hates himself for being a dork and for not having the balls to approach the gorgeous lady. He is disoriented when she's around and despite the fact that he's quite popular with the other girls at his workplace, he only wants her to notice him, he really likes Robin, the first girl that made him go gaga.**

"**that's it. I have had it!" he thought.**

**With all his might he pressed the friend request button. He was surprised when the friend request he had just sent was confirmed and accepted within a split second.**

"**what the fuck! She's online!" he started talking to himself. " Okay, calm down. Im the cool Roronoa Zoro, I have a bunch of fangirls. Yeah, you just go say hi and that's it." **

**Chat.**

**Search for Nico Robin's Name.**

**Pop. Chat box had appeared.**

**Zoro: **_**hey **__** thanks for accepting my friend request.**_

"**shit, please reply. Please reply. Just say hello and I'll be a happy kid." he prayed and he could feel his heart skip a beat.**

**Pop. **

**Robin: **_**oh hey. No problem. Thanks for the friend request.**_

"**Fuck! She replied!" He clenched his fists and threw his arms up, overjoyed for their first exchange of dialogues. **

**Zoro: **_**congratulations for your promotion. :D**_

**Robin: **_**Thanks. Hey, this is a lil bit unusual. Don't you think?**_

**Zoro: **_**what do you mean?**_

**Robin: **_**You're a snob. You don't talk to anyone unless its about work.**_

**Zoro: **_**uhm.. that..**_

_** Tying.. typing…**_

"**shit.. what should I reply with this!"**

**Zoro: **_***still thinking of what to fuckin reply, nervous.***_

**Robin: **_**You've got a lot of fangirls, including Kokoro-san, Our boss, are you aware of that? :p**_

**Zoro: **_**oh. That. Yeah? I don't wanna sound like a conceited jerk but they're kinda obvious. :p**_

**Robin: **_**haha. Yeah, I know right.**_

**Zoro:**_** You're a lil bit snob also, you know that? haha**_

**Robin:**_** im not. :p its just that I enjoy being alone.**_

**Zoro:**_** oh.. yeah, you're always alone. **_

_**Hey. **_

**Robin: **_**Yea?**_

**Zoro: **_**How about coffee tomorrow before going home? :D**_

**Robin: **_**Your fangirls will be mad at me. XD**_

**Zoro: **_**as if I care.**_

**Robin: **_**haha. okay, sure.**_

**Zoro: **_**Really?**_

**Robin**_**: yeap.**_

**Zoro**_**: I'll Print screen! An evidence. Haha!**_

**Robin: **_**haha. Okay, time to sleep. Goodnight, Zoro.**_

**Zoro: **_**Goodnight. Thanks for your time. **__** Sweet dreams.**_

"**yahoooooooooooooooooooo!" Zoro jumped out of joy. **

**They went to the nearest coffee shop the following day and also the day after that. It became the daily routine of the two.**

**After three months, the fangirls that have been stalking Zoro's wall was devastated with his new update, mentally committed suicide after they had read it.**

**Roronoa Zoro is in a relationship with Nico Robin**

* * *

**A/N**

**Hahaha. Out of fun. :D writing this as a stress reliever. Im planning to make a fanfic with a real plot with these two soon after finals week. Hell week is coming so im pretty preoccupied with those shitty problem sets that had given to us. XC school is killing me. **

**Till next time. :D**


End file.
